vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Protagonist (Digimon World: DS)
Summary The Protagonist of Digimon World: DS is a young boy who stumbled upon the Digital World while investigating rumors he heard about "Digital Monsters". Later found by ClavisAngemon after observing the Digimon instruct a group of aspiring Tamers, the boy was allowed to become a full-fledged Tamer himself, proving to be exceptionally capable. After Unknown D began brainwashing his fellow Tamers to turn them against each other, the protagonist took it upon himself to stop Unknown D and later save the entire Digital World. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | High 8-C, 3-C to 1-C with Digivolution Disks | At least 6-C, 3-C to 1-C with Digivolution Disks | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A, 3-C to 1-C with Digivolution Disks | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A, 3-C to 1-C with Digivoltion Disks | 3-C, 1-C with Digivolution Disks | At least 3-C, 1-C with Digivolution Disks | 1-C Name: The Protagonist (True Name Unknown) Origin: Digimon Gender: Male Age: Around 13, 14 or 15 Classification: Tamer | Tamer King Powers and Abilities: The Protagonist Himself=Can use healing items, Can use Digivolution Disks to use extremely powerful attacks, Can use Escape Disks that teleports him out of the area. |-|All Digimon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can kill abstracts and beings with Mid-Godly Regeneration (End-Game only), Digimon Physiology. |-|Early Game=Fire Manipulation, Can lower one's resistance to Fire Based attacks with Raging Flame, Statistics Amplification (Agumon)| Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Healing (Gabumon) | Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can drain life force), Statistics Reduction (Lowers AP with Rain of Pollen), Electricity Manipulation, Can lower one's resistance to Electricity Based attacks with Electric Rage (Palmon) |-|Late-Early and Early-Mid Game=All Agumon abilities, Forcefield Creation (Greymon) | All Gabumon abilities, Statistics Amplification, Sound Manipulation, Resistance to Absolute Zero, Ice Manipulation (Garurumon) | Expert Boxer, Needle Manipulation (Togemon) |-|Mid Game=All Greymon abilities, Flight, Can shoot Missiles (MetalGreymon) | All Garurumon abilities, Can raze with meteors, Energy Manipulation (WereGarurumon) | All Togemon abilities, Healing, Can fire Energy Blasts, Empathic Manipulation (Can utilize the power of temptation to cause confusion) (Lillymon) |-|Late Game=All MetalGreymon abilities, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, Can fire his claws with retractable cables, Bypasses Physical defenses with Great Tornado, Aura (WarGreymon) | All WereGarurumon abilities, The four laser sites on the tip of his nose emit an invisible laser beam, meaning that no-one can escape MetalGarurumon's sight. The laser is made up of infrared rays and X-rays that can analyze objects in front of him even in the darkness]], Can see infrared and other information along with lock-on reticules, acting as a sensory backup, Flight, Absolute Zero, Water Manipulation (MetalGarurumon) | Sleep Manipulation, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Forbidden Temptation (Rosemon) |-|End/Post Game=Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Beelzemon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Transformation, Power Absorption (After killing an enemy, Beelzemon can absorb their powers and use it as his own), Can copy other Digimon data, Immortality (Types 1, 5, 7 and 8; it was stated that as long as evil exist in the hearts of man, the Demon Lords shall be reborn), Flight, Energy Blasts, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Can destroys foes at the atomic level in Blast Mode, Expert Marksman and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Forcefield Creation, Atomic Destruction with his Blaster (Which destroys enemies on an atomic level), Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (Mid-Godly), Resistance to Conceptual Attacks (Resisted getting his very concept attacked by Boltboutamon), Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Like all Dark Area residents, he is nonexistent), Absorption, Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness and become aspects of the Seven Great Demon Lords), Power Mimicry (Inherits the powers of those he absorbs), Acausality, Abstract Existence (Embodies the Sin of Gluttony in which is a primal factor of the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Chaos Manipulation (Beelzemon) | Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Can call upon Meteors to fall on the enemy, Healing, Explosion Manipulation (Can also generate bombs), Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Life Force Absorption, Sword Mastery, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation via Raihimon's Schwarz Lehrsatz, Death Manipulation via AncientSphinxmon's Necro Eclipse, Absolute Zero, Morality Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Sealing (He can also imprison foes in the space-time stones and/or seal his opponent's abilities with just a howl), Mind Manipulation (Control and Destruction), Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness or sends them to another universe), Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Power Nullification and Transmutation via Texture Blow, Time Travel, Teleportation, Summoning, Power Mimicry, Precognition, Attack Reflection, Illusion Creation, Existence Erasure, Durability Negation, Acid Manipulation, Power Nullification, Hellfire Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Sound Manipulation, Healing, Attack Nullification via Valdurmon's Purge Shine and Aurora Undulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Acausality (Type 1. Was going to destroy everything in the Digital World including the Stella Memorials in which hold all the history of the Digital World, and yet was sure that he'd survive), Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Chrono DSR (Chronomon). Attack Potency: Human level | Large Building level+ (Has 3 Rookie Digimon who should all be comparable to a new born Guilmon individually), Galaxy level to Complex Multiverse level with Digivolution Disks (Forcefully turns his Digimon into a Mega level to unleash one full power attack before reverting. One of the possible Digimon is Imperialdramon Paladin Mode) | At least Island level (At this point can defeat multiple Champion level Digimon), Galaxy level to Complex Multiverse level with Digivolution Disks | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Took all 3 Champion level Digimon defeated SkullGreymon), Galaxy level to Complex Multiverse level with Digivolution Disks | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Has 3 well trained Ultimate level Digimon and as such should be superior to Digitamamon. At this point he can face Mega level Digimon with all three), Galaxy level to Complex Multiverse level with Digivolution Disks | Galaxy level (Has a group of 3 well-trained Mega level Digimon), Complex Multiverse level with Digivolution Disks | At least Galaxy level (Fought and defeated Kimeramon), Complex Multiverse level with Digivolution Disks | Complex Multiverse level (Fought and defeated Chronomon. Matched and defeated the Seven Great Demon Lords, twice) Speed: Normal Human with Massively Hypersonic+ to Immeasurable reactions (Can consistently react to his Digimon and other Digimon attacks throughout the game) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon), Relativistic+ to Immeasurable Attack Speed with Digivolution Disks (Becomes a Mega level Digimon and can even become Imperialdramon PM who is on par with the Royal Knights)| Relativistic (Has well trained Champion Digimon who can keep pace with the faster Champion level Digimon such as Stingmon), Relativistic+ to Immeasurable Attack Speed with Digivolution Disks | At least Relativistic+, likely FTL (His Ultimates can fight BlackRapidmon in random encounters. Rapidmon is noted to be extremely close to the Speed of light), Immeasurable Attack Speed with Digivolution Disks | At least FTL, possibly FTL+ (Defeated Kimeramon), Immeasurable Attack Speed with Digivolution Disks | Immeasurable (Fought and kept pace with Chronomon and the Seven Great Demon Lords) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Human Class | Large Building Class+ | At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class | Complex Multiversal Durability: Human level | Large Building level+ | At least Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High (Can fight Digimon such as Ogremon and Chronomon who can fight for extremely long periods of time) Range: Melee Range, A few meters with projectiles, a few kilometers to Universal with Digivolution Disks | A few kilometers with projectiles, possibly Universal with Digivolution Disks | A few Hundred Kilometers to Planetery with Projectiles, Possibly Universal with Digivolution Disks | Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Digivice, Healing items, Digivolution Disks, Escape Disks Intelligence: The Protagonist seems to be a level headed and strategic person and as a high ranking and skilled tamer, his ability to command his Digimon is at a master level. His Digimon on their own are extremely skilled and talented fighters, with one of them being one of the Seven Great Demon Lords and Chronomon himself. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Agumon * Baby Flame: Releases a fireball from his mouth. * Attack Charge: Boosts its Attack Potency. Greymon *'Mega Flame (Nova Blast/Nova Flame):' Spews ultra-high-temperature flames or a flame shot from its mouth to reduce everything to ashes. *'Great Antler (Great Horn Attack):' Impales the opponent on its horns. *'Tail Crash:' Slams its tail into the opponent. *'Bit Fire:' Breathes out a small ball of fire. *'Fire Wall:' Creates a wall of fire to stop enemy attacks. *'Horn Impulse:' Attacks the opponent with its horns. *'Fire Horn:' Attacks with a burning horn of fire. *'Acceleration Boost:' Can double to power of his next attacks. MetalGreymon * Mega Claw (Trident Arm): Launches its tethered Trident Arm to slash or wrap up enemies. * Giga Blaster (Giga Destroyer): Fires organic missiles from the hatch on part of its chest. * Giga Breath: Shoots a large blast of fire towards his enemy. * Metal Arm: '''Stabs the enemy with its Trident Arm. * '''Metal Slash: '''A fiery slash with its metal claws. * '''Tera Destroyer: Launches an enhanced version of its "Giga Blaster" attack. * Metal Slash Kai: A more powerful Metal Slash. * Over Flame (Powerful Flame): Unleashes a wave of fire from its claw. * Acceleration Boost: Doubles the power of his next attack. WarGreymon * Terra Force/Nova Force: (Gaia Force): Gathers all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot. * Mega Claw: (Dramon Killer): Slashes at the opponent with the Dramon Killers equipped to both of his arms, dealing tremendous damage to Dragons or those with Dragonic properties * Great Tornado: Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches himself at the enemy. This attack can also be used to dig through solid bedrock at high speed. This attack pierces through durability. * Acceleration Boost: Causes his next attack to deal double damage. Gabumon *'Petit Fire:' Shoots a stream of blue flame out of its mouth. *'Little Horn:' Rams the horn on its head into the foe. *'Machine Gun Jab:' Continual throws punches at the foe. *'Drill Horn Special:' Jumps into the air and attacks with horn by spinning over a long distance. *'Comet Hammer:' Hits the foe with earth energy. Garurumon *'Howling Blaster:' Fires blue, high-temperature flames from its mouth. *'Subzero Ice Fang:' Bites an enemy with icy fangs. *'Ice Wall:' Breathes out a wall of ice to repel attacks. *'Speed Charge:' Boost his speed by 10% *'Ice Cannon:' Fires balls of ice from its mouth. *'Wolf Cry:' Howls a powerful shockwave. WereGarurumon *'Kaiser Nail:' Slashes at the opponent with its powerful claws. *'Baldy Blow:' Punches the enemy with its spiked brass knuckles. *'Engetsugeri:' A powerful kick that can fire a blade of energy at the opponent. *'Meteor Fall:' Summons a large meteor to crush the enemy and burn them to ashes. Metalgarurumon *'Cocytus Breath': Spews cold air at absolute zero that completely freezes everything, and instantly brings the victim's vital functions to a halt. *'Grace Cross Freezer:' Launches freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout its body. *'Garuru Tomahawk:' Fires a missile from its chest. *'Metal Wolf Snout:' Fires four energy beams from the four laser sites on its snout. *'Aura:' Heals himself or an ally. *'Speed Charge Field:' Boosts he and his allies' speed. *'Metal Howling:' Attacks the enemy with a powerful howl. Palmon *'Poison Thorns:' All attacks has a chance of poisoning the opponent. *'Poison Ivy:' Creates vines that whip the enemy, also paralyzing them. This also can poison the target. *'Plant Shock:' Hit the opponent with leaves, claws them, or showers them with poisonous pollen. *'Kusai Nioi:' Gives off a powerful stench that makes Digimon unwilling to fight it. *'Totemo Kusai Nioi:' Blows out a powerful poisonous smoke. Togemon *'Needle Spray (Chikuchiku Bang Bang):' Spins around and shoots thorns at the foe, or grows spikes from its boxing glove and punches the foe. *'Mach Jab:' Rapidly punches the foe several times. Lillymon *'Flower Cannon:' She can spawn a cannon that fires a powerful energy blast. *'Temptation:' Spreads a cloud of pink pollen that saps the enemy's life away. *'Fairy Vine:' Whips the enemy with a vine that extends from her wrists. *'Hana no Kubikazari:' Wraps a ring of flowers around the foe to tame it. *'Flower Cutter:' Kicks up in the air, with sharp flowers trailing her foot. *'Vicious Vine:' Spins around, creating a vine with flowers and spores that makes the opponents slow and does damage if caught in it. *'Sunburst Vine:' Thorns quickly protrude around Lilimon's body, stabbing enemies. *'Sun-Crescent Kick:' Charges her body with solar energy, then kicks outwards, leaving a trail of yellow light and flowers behind. *'F Temptation:' Uses the power of temptation to confuse the opponent. Rosemon *'Thorn Whipping' (Thorn Whip): Tames a Digimon, no matter how frenzied, with a thorned whip charged with electricity. Those who suffer this technique become Rosemon's slave in body and soul. *'Rose Spear' (Rose Rapier): Brings the opponent down using the whip as a rapier. *'Forbidden Temptation:' Beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. *'Ivy Hug:' Entangles the opponent in vines. *'Rose Velvet:' Covers the ground in thorns. *'Rosy Cradle:' Summons a storm of sleep-inducing rose petals. *'Fascination:' Enthralls an opponent and steals its life-force. *'Beauty Shock:' Shocks its opponent with lightning from its left whip. *'Thorn Shoot' (Thorn Shot): Shoots a thorn. *'Danger Thorn:' Shoots thorns at all enemies. *'Final Aura:' Greatly heals all allies. *'Gaia Element III:' Blasts the opponent with a burst of plant energy. Chronomon *'Chrono DSR (Chrono Destruction)': Degrades and destroys any data in the Digital World. This means that this attack not only destroys all matter but time, space, minds and souls. This attack technique can also be used to return one to a previous state as shown when the reverted all the Digimon in CITY into Digi-Eggs. *'Starlight Explosion':' '''An attack in which flames are emitted from the mouth by the power of its wings. *'Dreadful Night''' (Dread Night): Unleashes nightmares, draining the enemies life. *'Holy Flare': Annihilates an area with a pillar of light. *'Vanishing Touch' (Dark Vanish): Devastates an AoE with dark energy. *'Avenger' (Cool Avenger): Increases own speed. *'Sacred Game' (Pray of God): Prays to heal itself with sacred light. *'Power Sucker' (Power Sink): Uses dark power to decrease the attack of an enemy. *'Gusty Blade' (Wind Blade): Slices an enemy with a wind blade. *'Ghoulish Bind' (Ghoul Bind): Binds one zone with dark power, inflicting Paralyze. *'Corona': Immolates an AoE in fire. *'Finger Bomb': Launches a bomb at an enemy. *'Venom Ball' (Poison Hole): Sends poison into one zone, inflicting Poison. *'Texture Blow:' Chronomon strikes an opponent, reducing them to an 8-Bit sprite, drastically reducing their physical strength and durability while sealing all of their powers. *'Absolute Zero:' One of AncientGarurumon's signature attacks, it reduces the surroundings to absolute zero with a powerful laser, halting everything down to the movement of electrons in an instant. *'Schwarz Lehrsatz:' Raihimon's signature attack, it disables all of the laws of physics and bends them to Chronomon's will in order to annihilate the target. *'Zone Deleter:' One of Velgemon's special attacks, it generates a powerful gust of wind that blows the target along with the space around them into a pocket dimension. *'Master of Darkness:' Velgemon's other special attack, it allows the converts the target's nature to that of darkness and allowing Chronomon to manipulate them at will. *'Rain Stream:' One of Ranamon's signature attacks, it generates a rainstorm that drains the stamina and physical strength of those within it. *'Electron Cannon:' One of MetalKabuterimon's signature attacks, it fires a high-speed positron laser that obliterates any sort of matter struck. *'Eternal Nirvana::' An attack used by AncientWisemon's previous form, Wisemon, it imprisons the target within Wisemon's space-time stones for eternity. *'Freezing Blizzard:' AncientMegaTheriummon's signature attack, it creates a massive blizzard that reduces the temperature of everything caught within to absolute zero, stopping all atomic movement. *'Generous Mirror:' One of Mercurymon's signature attacks, it reflects the target's attack back at them. An alternate version, called Offset Reflector, allows Chronomon to absorb the attack and use it as its own with its characteristics reversed (i.e. a light-elemental attack would become a darkness-elemental attack). *'Grau Lärm:' An attack used by Dobermon, one of AncientSphinxmon's previous forms, it is a powerful roar that seals the powers of all foes in range. *'Laplace's Demon:' AncientWisemon's signature attack, it imprisons the target in the spirit world for eternity. *'Supernova:' AncientVolcamon's signature attack, it generates antimatter to plunge into the target, causing them to explode with the force of a miniature big bang. *'Necro Eclipse:' AncientSphinxmon's ultimate attack, it envelops the target in darkness to kill them instantly. *'Pandora Dialogue:' An attack used by AncientWisemon's previous form, Wisemon, it preserves the target's attacks within space and time itself before replaying them back at Chronomon's foes at high speed. *'Rumble Blend:' Sakkakumon's signature attack, it allows Chronomon to absorb a single element of its choosing, absorbing an oncoming attack of a corresponding element to make Chronomon's own. However, this move can only absorb a single element at once, and can thus be bypassed if its opponent were to use multiple elemental attacks at once or if they use an attack of a different element than Chronomon anticipates. *'Seismic Sledge:' Grumblemon's signature attack, Chronomon smashes his target, turning them to stone and shattering them in one attack. *'Schwarz Strahl:' An attack used by Dobermon, one of AncientSphinxmon's previous forms, it fires a black beam that instantly penetrates an opponent's body and destroys their soul in the process. *'Starlight Velocity:' One of MagnaGarurumon's signature attacks, Chronomon charges at his opponent at faster-than-light speeds, instantly erasing anything that comes in contact with the bands of light that form around him in the process. *'Chrono Breaker:': Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. Beelzemon *'Darkness Claw:' Raises a claw overheard and then tears the opponent to pieces. *'Double Impact:' Beelzemon fires off two consecutive and powerful blasts from the Berenjena. *'Quick Shot:' Rapidly fires the Berenjena. *'Heartbreak Shot:' Fire a shot aimed at the opponent's heart. *'Chaos Blast:' Attacks the opponents with energy balls of darkness and chaos. Digivolution Disc Attacks *'Omega Blade:' Imperialdramon cleaves the opponent in half with the Omni Sword, completely resetting and clearing their configuration data, effectively wiping out their material being, consciousness, and soul in addition to ignoring the target's durability. This technique is also used to manipulate one's characteristics and wiping the opponent clean of any resistances or powers. Essentially wiping the opponent clean. It can be used in more lenient ways as well, dissolving Armageddemon into the millions of Kuramon that formed it to be absorbed back into the Digital World through the cell phones of those present. It also has a chance of turning an opponent into a 8-bit sprite and nullifying their powers. *'Grace Cross Freezer:' Launches freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout its body. *'Great Tornado:' Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches himself at the enemy. This attack can also be used to dig through solid bedrock at high speed. This attack pierces through durability. *'Double Impact:' Beelzemon fires off two consecutive and powerful blasts from the Berenjena. Known Digimon WarGreymon.png|WarGreymon|link=https://wikimon.net/War_Greymon Metalgarurumon Render.png|MetalGarurumon|link=https://wikimon.net/Metal_Garurumon Rosemon Official Art Render.png|Rosemon|link=https://wikimon.net/Rosemon Chronomon Holymode.png|Chronomon|link=https://wikimon.net/Chronomon_Holy_Mode Beelzemon.png|Beelzemon|link=https://wikimon.net/Beelzebumon Keys: Early Game | Late-Early Game | Early Mid-Game | Mid-Game | Late Mid-Game | Late Game | End/Post Game Note: His early game fight with Ogremon can be viewed as an outlier. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Seven Great Demon Lords (Digimon) Category:Gods Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Warriors Category:Wolves Category:Dinosaurs Category:Birds Category:Demons Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Plant Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Healers Category:Transformation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Whip Users Category:Shield Users Category:Claw Users Category:Fairies Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abstract Entities Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Age Users Category:Sound Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acid Users Category:Death Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Summoners Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Metal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Earth Users Category:Morality Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Air Users Category:Element Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Dragons Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Dark Area Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users